Brother of Evil
by roo17
Summary: AceLu. Based on vocaloid's song Servant of Evil. Ace will do anything to protect Luffy. Anything, even if it means if he has to become evil itself.


Brother of Evil

**Summary**: Luffy is the prince of a country and is in love with his servant, Ace, who is also his brother. Blamed for the murder of another country's prince and hated for loving his brother, Luffy's castle will soon be overthrown. How will he survive?  
><strong>Warning<strong>: OOC, Character death. I also changed up the lyrics to the song to fit the story.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own One Piece or Vocaloid. :3

_xxx  
><em>_**If it's to protect you, I will even become evil.  
><strong>__**-Len (Servant of Evil)  
><strong>__xxx_

_**You are my prince, I am your servant.  
><strong>__**Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
><strong>__**If it's to protect you, I will even become evil.**_

Luffy woke up early today, blinking out the sunshine that shined through the window. He let out a yawn and removed his covers, reaching for his folded clothes on the bed his servant had already laid out. Getting dressed slowly, the boy walked out of his bedroom and down the dinning room where breakfast awaited him. Taking a seat at the table, he was about to take a bite of a pancake when he noticed someone stand next to him. He set his fork down and looked up at the person. "I hope the food is enjoyable," the man replied and Luffy gave a nod.

"Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast with me?" Luffy asked, and his servant gave a smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Lu." His servant's name was Portgas D. Ace, and this was his brother. The brother of which he dearly loved, probably more than he should. But he didn't care, and neither did Ace. Love was love, and nothing could change that. Ace pulled out a chair and sat down quietly, grabbing a plate and a pancake for himself before eating his. "So how did you sleep?"

"Alright, still a little tired," yawned the boy. Ace slightly chuckled. Luffy was his younger brother, but since Ace had declined the throne, Luffy was given it. And to make sure he kept safe, Ace insisted on being his servant. Still, sometimes he could hardly believe his brother was the prince of the country, and would often find himself just staring at the boy and getting lost in his thoughts and memories.

_**We were born under high expectations.  
><strong>__**The bell of church blessed us.  
><strong>__**For selfish adult's reasons, our future was ripped in two.**_

_The two boys sat by each other on the grass and laughed about different jokes they had heard or made. Then, while Ace had fallen asleep, Luffy pulled out something from his pocket. As he woke Ace up, he held the gift out, grinning from ear to ear. "I made nii-chan a present for letting me be prince!" It was a beautiful necklace made of redheads and two of them were painted on. One was a happy grinning face, the other a sad frowning one. Ace blinked in awe at the present before looking up at Luffy with a smile._

_"Thanks, Lu. It's wonderful, I'll always wear it." Luffy smiled and giggled slightly before Garp. their grandpa, came from behind Luffy and picked him and their strict uncle came and picked up Ace._

_"It's time for you two to start behaving like your status names." And suddenly, a gap was formed between them. Ace struggled to get out his uncle's grip, but it was to no avail. He reached out for the retreating Luffy and Luffy did the same. He had tears falling down his cheeks and Ace tried to reach farther in hopes it would somehow bring them back together, but it was no use. They wouldn't see each other again for another five years and by the time they were reunited, they had already been changed into different people. Ace now had the manners, skills, and personality of a loyal servant, where Luffy was now more calm and thought most things through unless his emotions overflowed and make him choose irrational decisions. But when unsupervised and alone together, their old childhood selves would slip out and take over, and they would spend having fun until the time came to act like their status's again. And this is how they fell back into love._

_**Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will still protect you.  
><strong>__**So just be there smiling and laughing.  
><strong>__**You are my prince, I am your servant.  
><strong>__**Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
><strong>__**If it's to protect you, I'll even become evil.**_

Luffy laced his fingers with Ace as they walked towards the garden swinging their arms. They could rarely show their love for each other for they knew the consequences if the people of the country found out their forbidden love. The absolute worst is that either one of them, or possibly even both, would be executed. But no matter what, Ace wouldn't let that happen. He would protect his younger brother no matter what, even if it meant sacrificing himself. He tilted his brother's chin up before kissing his gently and smiling. "I love you, Lu." He pressed his forehead to Luffy's who gave a gentle grin.

"I love you too, Ace." They continued down to the graded and Ace snuck a glance at Luffy. Sometimes, he thought the boy was still too young to be a prince. Not physically, but mentally. See, Luffy was almost still like a little child mentally, where Ace could already act like a twenty-year and make important decisions quickly by just scanning the situation. Luffy was a little slower, and needed time to think through his important decisions. But it was okay, as long Ace was there to guide him, he thought Luffy would do just fine.

_**When I visited the neighboring country, I happened to see a green boy walking in the city.  
><strong>__**With his kind voice and smiling face, I nearly fell in love at first sight.**_

Ace stood in the street as he waited for an order of merchandise he placed, he spotted a green boy walking through the city with a girl of blue at his side. It wasn't the girl that caught Ace's attention, although he was pretty sure any straight guy would have fallen for her, but it was the green boy that did. He was different from the other guys he had seen and he could tell by just looking at him, he was a good and honest man. As the man glanced over in Ace's direction with a small grin and nod of the head, Ace gave a tiny blush and bowed back, something he learned in his servant training. If he wasn't in love with Luffy, he was almost positive he would have fallen in love at first sight. And for the rest of the walk home, Ace couldn't get that green boy out of his head, even letting loose a few blushes here and there at the thought of the man's smile. If he remembered correctly, the prince's name was Roronoa Zoro, a prince very good at swordsmanship. _'Maybe I'll be lucky enough to see him again sometime,'_ Ace thought as his castle came into view and suddenly noticed Luffy frustrated in the window of his room.

_**But if the prince wishes that boy to die, I will answer that.  
><strong>__**Though I wonder why my tears won't stop…**_

Ace stood there and listened to Luffy vent his frustration. It was said that Luffy was one of most wanted princes, and that hardly anyone would turn down his childish and innocent charm. Yet, when Luffy suddenly heard that the princess of the Blue Country didn't want him and wanted the prince of Green Country, his temper flared and he locked himself inside his room. "Zoro, how dare he end my streak…" Ace stood by the door and sighed, a rather sympathetic look on his face. But he knew Luffy would get over it. He knew he would. But Luffy's temper flared more than usual this time and as he sat in his bed alone, he spoke to himself words that horrified Ace. "I want to country of green ruined." Ace couldn't believe the words he had heard his brother say, it wasn't like him at all to say such cruel words. Ace decided to give the prince a week, for he should surely change his mind by then. Yet, a week later, and Ace heard those words escape the prince's mouth several more times. "Zoro shall pay soon," he would say to himself when he thought he was alone. "The Green Country shall be in ruins," he growled to himself when he alone in his bedroom. Not knowing what else to do to make his prince happy, Ace left the castle and headed for the Green Country gloomily. There, he hunted the prince down and killed him in the forest with a few tears running down his cheeks. Soon, the country was rocked in despair and rage and soon, many began to lose their lives due to high tax raises and so forth.

Ace returned to the castle after he finished the dark deed and before he could go to the bathroom to wash the blood off his face and hands, he came face to face with Luffy who stood there with scared eyes. They stared at Ace's blood-sprayed face for a few seconds before they landed on his blood soaked hands and blood-sprayed white sleeves. At first, Ace just had that blank stare on his face he had had since he killed the prince before gave a weak grin, a few drops of blood dripping onto the floor. "I'm sorry… I scared you." Luffy just continued to stand there shocked until Ace excused himself and headed for the shower. Luffy stood outside his bedroom door as Ace exited his bathroom fully dressed while rubbing his face with a towel. When Ace exited, Luffy stood there and Ace pulled him into a hug, a tear running down his face. Tears ran down Luffy's as realized this was all his fault and cried into his brother's shoulder.

_**You are my prince, I am your servant.  
><strong>__**Destiny divided lovely twins.  
><strong>__**"Today's snack is brioche."  
><strong>__**You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent.**_

Luffy laid in the grass in the garden. He had been trying to make it up to Ace for what he had done for him, but he had been having a hard time even approaching the servant. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything to say to his brother. Ace stared from the castle at Luffy worriedly. The teen hardly laughed since that day, and Ace felt horrible inside. He too found himself having a hard time even giving a turn of a smile. He walked over to Luffy and sat next to the boy, lacing their fingers together and gently smiled at Luffy. "Today's snack is brioche." At first, Luffy just nodded. Then, he laughed an innocent laugh, one that made Ace smile when Luffy looked in his direction, but when the boy looked away, Ace's smile faded. He knew what would be coming soon, the Country of Green would want their revenge. And the townsfolk of Luffy's country were beginning to stir too, seeing that Luffy had been neglecting them for some time now due to his own problems. Ace gazed down at the new sleeping Luffy and placed a kiss upon his forehead. "I will always love you."

_**Before long, the angry townspeople will probable overthrow us.  
><strong>__**Even if we so rightly deserve this, despite that, I will still defy them.  
><strong>__**"Here, I will lend you my clothes. Wear this and escape immediately. It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice."**_

As Ace had predicted, the Country of Green and the Country of Blue wanted justice to be done, as did the townspeople of Luffy. Among the front of the group was the blue haired girl who had loved Zoro, Vivi was her name if Ace remembered correctly. And at the very front of them was a man clad in all red armor who Ace recognized as one his own townspeople, Red-Hair Shanks. Ace held Luffy close to him as he stared out the window before looking down at his scared little brother. "Ace, what do we do?" Ace help up his hand to stop the boy from asking anything else.

"Luffy, take off your clothing, I have an idea." So Luffy nodded, although confused, and stripped himself of his Prince-wear and Ace took them into the other room while Luffy stayed in the hall. When Ace came out, he was dressed in Luffy's clothes and handed him his servant clothes. "Now, put these on." Luffy looked down at the clothes before looking up back at his brother.

"But Ace…"

"Just do it, Lu." And as the boy did, he noticed Ace pulled out a small mirror and makeup and began to apply it to his own face, hiding his childish freckles. Then he drew a fake scar under his left eye and proceeded to cut his hair in the style of Luffy's. "Ace, what are you doing?" Luffy asked, very concerned. When Ace looked up at Luffy, Luffy thought he was almost looking at a reflection of himself. "Ace, why are you…" The servant approached the prince with the makeup kit and hushed him with a kiss on the lips.

"Hold still." He carefully drew light freckles on the boy's cheeks and covered up the scar under his eye. Then, he proceeded to style the prince's hair like his had been and suddenly they looked like each other. "There, you look just like me." He threw the makeup away in the trash. "Now Luffy, go and escape immediately." Luffy looked up and suddenly realized what Ace was doing.

"No, no I'm not going to let you take the fall for this! It's my fault! All of it!"

"We're twins so no one should notice the difference. You should be safe to leave."

"But Ace, I–!" Ace kissed Luffy's forehead and brought him into one last hug.

"I love you, Luffy. I will always protect you." And pushed Luffy out one of the castles back windows and locked it shut. Luffy pounded against the thick glass and Ace turned to leave the room. Tears streamed down Luffy's face as he tried to desperately open the window. He watched Ace open the door before looking back one last time with a gentle smile on his face. "Go," he mouthed, and reluctantly, Luffy nodded, sobbed, and left.

_**I am a prince, you are a fugitive.  
><strong>__**Destiny divided sad twins.  
><strong>__**If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood in my veins.**_

Ace stood near the doorway when it was finally broken down and found a sword at his throat and made no movement whatsoever to move. When Shanks motioned for the soldiers to take him to the prison, he still made no move to attack or try to free himself. "We've finally got you, Luffy." Shanks looked around the castle before turning back to the 'prince'. "Where's your servant brother? He's usually always by your side, since you two _are_ in love." He spoke, disgusted.

"I told him to leave, that this wasn't his fight," Ace replied in his Luffy impersonation voice. Shanks sneered before motioning the guards to take him away.

"That evil little bastard doesn't even seem to care he's gonna die."

_**A long time ago, in a certain place, evil people lived in a kingdom.  
><strong>__**And there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling.**_

Luffy sat in a corner in a part of the abandoned street and cried to himself as flashbacks of him and his brother and suddenly he noticed a weight in the front of his brother's jacket pocket. He reached inside and pulled out the beads his brother constantly wore. They were the beads Luffy made him when he was younger. Along with it, he found a folded piece of paper, but didn't dare to open it yet. Instead, he put the beads on around his neck and tried to control his crying.

As Ace awaited in prison for his execution tomorrow, he sat there and thought about his brother and how much he had grown. There were so many things he always to do with Luffy before he died, but he guessed that wasn't gonna happen. Strange enough, he wasn't even scared about dying, probably because he knew it was to save his brother, the one thing in the world he cherished more than anything.

_**Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will still protect you.  
><strong>__**So you just be somewhere laughing and smiling.**_

Three o'clock. Luffy stood in the crowd hidden under a cloak as he watched his brother be brought onto the platform, his hands tied behind his back with rope. They pushed him to the ground where he put his head in correct spot on the guillotine. Looking over the crowed quickly, he spotted Luffy in the crowd and kept eye contact with him for nothing but a few seconds. But in those few seconds, his eyes told Luffy everything. To not be sad, to not blame himself, that he loved him no matter what, and to always, always keep smiling and laughing. Ace gave a quick smile to him and when the church bells rang, all he did was simply say this: "Oh, it's snack time." And the guillotine fell, as did Ace's head, and as did Luffy's small smile.

_**You are my prince, I am your servant.  
><strong>__**Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
><strong>__**If it's to protect you, I'll even become evil.**_

And suddenly, Luffy found himself alone in the world. The only good thing he had in his life… was gone. And it was all because he couldn't control his temper. He was the one who supposed to be executed to today, not him! Not his precious brother who did everything ever wished! Luffy tried his hardest not to cry as the crowd dissipated and he was left in view of Shanks and Vivi. He turned to leave, his shoulders and hands trembling. With every ounce of strength he had, he managed to put a small smile on his face, although it too was trembling. _"I will always protect you." _The words seem to ring in his head and as soon he knew he was alone, he broke down crying. His whole life was just destroyed right in front of him. He had nothing left now. Nothing. After an hour of trying to calm down, he leaned against a brick wall and slid to the ground, still sobbing lightly as he held the beads tightly in his hands. He reached into his brother's pocket again and pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded. All it had on it was a picture of a beautiful rose and two words:

_**If I could be reborn…  
><strong>__**At that time, I'd like to play with you again.**_

'Thank you.'

**xxx  
><strong>**I fail at writing, I know. :D Now, these are the videos of which I got my ideas from!**

**youtube. com /watch?v=q46Osg9C4pA  
><strong>**youtube. com /watch?v=D-ghPx-A-O0  
><strong>**youtube. com /watch?v=Jo7z60aJqNA&feature=related  
><strong>**youtube. com /watch?v=nHvjwoTARKA&feature=related  
><strong>**youtube. com /watch?v=R4shMkF0ym**

**So please tell me what you think, yes? ^_^**

_The cold ice I liveth and inside the darkness I love,  
>~roo the ice vampire <em>


End file.
